


Jealousy for christmas

by mimuranda



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Passion, Secret love, Sex, forbidden relationship, jealpusy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimuranda/pseuds/mimuranda
Summary: This ficlet is part of the Antichristmas Zine, for which I wrote two others. The exclusivity period ended on 24th December, so I am uploading all them.Beelzebub is jealous. She knows for Crowley and Aziraphale and she can't help but wish she could do the same with a certain archangel. Maybe this christmas will give her a chance.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: AntiChrist-mas Zine Collection





	Jealousy for christmas

Beelzebub frowned. Crowley had told her she would be at three o’clock at the meeting point, but she was being late. Again. She sighed, considering if she should say something about that. Well, she definitely was. But did she want to do it?

It was hard because she knew. She knew where Crowley was coming from, who she had been with. And that knowledge made her deal with emotions she really could not face. And most of all, it made her wonder and crave about doing the same thing with a certain archangel. She closed her eyes, as her heart pounded with jealousy. There they were. The feelings she didn’t want to think about. She was so jealous, of course, she was, cause Crowley could be with her fucking principality with such ease. 

She had to admit that both the serpent and the plump principality had been quite discrete, but anyway who would bother to take a careful look at them would notice it after not much time. They were hopelessly in love. So much, so completely , it was almost disturbing. He had not seen the principality that many times, always from afar, but it was crystal clear for her. The angel shone in Crowley’s presence. One might think that any angel would naturally be bright, but that was not true. 

She could not recall a single moment Gabriel had shined. Heaven was generally cold and unwelcoming, but Aziraphale was a beacon. If only it was Aziraphale ...but Crowley radiated too. Beelzebub wondered how she still was a demon. Indeed she was mischievous and a bit wicked. She seemed fundamentally evil. But actually, under her provocative looks, she was quite ... nice.

Which had, for a demon, the bitter taste of satanic blasphemy. She didn’t know if it was because she was deep down nice that she had been able to fall in love with an angel, or if it was the influence of the golden angelic presence that softened his already tend-to-good aspect. 

If only demons could remember what it was like before the fall…

Their relationship was in any way special and that made everything even worse because what could Beelzebub expect from Gabriel? What could she ask for? Even if she had a carnal relationship with him (which clearly was not the case), what could she do apart from pining dreadfully for those violet eyes?

When Crowley finally managed to arrive, she exuded so much joy, Beelzebub had to check around her there was no other angel in the surrounding.Her icy eyes caught the motion of a gold velvet dress leaving around the corner of the street. 

For Satan's sake!

Could it be more embarrassing? More dangerous? She watched how Crowley tried to compose herself, her mask of nonchalance, everything in place. And still, there was a subtle smirk on her lips.

Beelzebub wondered once again why she didn’t do anything. A single word and she could smash Crowley’s existence in the blink of an eye. Did Beelzebub relate to her, even in her sickening and rising envy? Perhaps. Maybe she liked Crowley despite everything. Maybe she didn’t want to see Crowley vanish into Holy Water for something she wished she would do as well. 

At least Crowley was much braver (or more stupid) than her. 

This way," Beelzebub grumbled. "We have an ambassador to tempt. Fix your dress”

Crowley did as told without answering, her best tempting smile already appearing on her face, red lips matching the redder dress she had chosen for this fancy Christmas celebration. 

Crowley did a marvelous job. Far better than Beelzebub, who couldn't stop thinking about how the Netherlands Ambassador's brown hair was the same shade as hair she so desperately wanted to pass her hands through. She didn’t pay attention,too focused on keeping her anger, frustration, and unwelcomed arousal under control. 

******************

Beelzebub didn’t expect to see him that same evening when she left the party, the last remnants of Christmas carols on the air. Crowley had long left, her target completely smitten by her charms. One glance, one alluring smile - Beelzebub had witnessed the process from a few meters away as the redhead batted her eyes, licked her lips, blew a kiss, and the captivated ambassador invited her to lunch. He had even insisted she come for New Year’s Eve. 

Something she would never do.

Beelzebub could have brought any succubus she knew with her who would have been more willing to indulge in that mission, but she wanted to be sure that single temptation would be accomplished correctly.

Maybe she could have done it herself. Her human corporation was not so bad once the scars were removed. She had been approached by more than one diplomat that night. 

And that, she will understand later, he clearly should have seen. 

She was heading to the gardens,ready to snap her fingers. She would go to Hell, to her private quarters, and make her wild fantasies disappear ... when she felt him.

It was a weird sensation to her right, a subtle change in the air. She had just the time to adjust her features. 

'To what do I owe the honor?' was on the tip of her tongue but she barely could say it. A firm grip encircled her wrist in a heartbeat: the strong, attractive corporation and his scent invaded all her senses.

Quicker than she had expected, he took her to a more intimate corner of the gardens, beautiful landscape over the Potomac at their feet, the light of Washington homes in the distance, snow all around. So idyllic. 

Gabriel was close. Her brain sent out alarming signals as violet eyes fell on her face. Gabriel was not amused at all. She could sense it.She glanced at his lips - plump and wet … and unwelcoming. Didn’t matter. She could kiss him by force. 

"Always the brilliant entrance," she sneered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabriel demanded. His voice was low, unmistakably dark. She grinned.

"As you might imagine, I have come to wish a Merry Christmas to the Netherlander Ambassador. I am sure you appreciate it. You know, the Christmas spirit in these Holy days." She blinked innocently.

"Wish a Merry Christmas?" He smirked. "Is that what you call your vile actions?"

She tilted her head, defiance in her stare. 'His eyes stormed over.

"Wrath Gabriel? You can be so predictable. Here, here" she patted his elbow, a gesture he was not expecting because he made a step backward. 

"What are you talking about?"

“You try so hard to be perfect. Always measured, collected, like a blank paper before ink indelibly marks it. But it annoys you that we are making progress. It enrages you …” She took a step forward. She could see his expression change, the way his eyes widened, how he clenched his jaw, the movement of his Adam’s apple perturbing the impassivity of his neck where she felt a sudden need to bite creamy flesh. 

She could feel Gabriel debating between anger, doubt, and ooh ... was that lust?

It was fucking delicious to see him that way, his demeanors of might and cockyness shading before her eyes. 

Suddenly she forgot any doubts and feelings she didn’t want to deal with, that she had tried to bury in the deepest corner of her Goddamned soul. She closed the distance between them. It felt so good to have him at her mercy. He had come as if he could demand something from her! Her! Prince of Hell! Lord of Flies!

But now he seemed to have forgotten even who he was. She didn’t miss the quick look he gave to her corporation. Taking that as the confirmation she needed, Beelzebub passed her arms around the archangel’s waist. He gulped. 

"You will not win," Gabriel said defiantly.

"You are so delusional, Gabe," she taunted. "If you were so sure of yourself, you wouldn’t feel the need to be here. Are you trying to intimidate me?" She passed her hands under his shirt, grinning more as she touched perfect abdominals under her fingertips. "Wrath, pride ... lust," she whispered into his mouth. "And you call yourself an archangel."

It was too much. In a matter of seconds, Gabriel lost the last shreds of his control. He threw himself on her lips, almost biting, and she welcomed him with a satisfied moan . It was not a gentle kiss, neither a loving one. It was rough and harsh' and exactly what she longed for. His hand found her arse and squeezed

“You knew I was coming. You knew I would reap this ambassador’s soul. So why were you looking for me?: She gripped his hair firmly , made him sink to his knees,. She didn’t need to be rude. Gabriel compiled within a second, his eyes burning. It was as if he was indulging in everything. Worshipping her. The implications of that were overwhelming, so she dismissed them . 

She let his hair go under his fierce stare. Gabriel didn’t flinch. He raised a hand and brushed her palm. 

"Let you win this round and attack later, that was the plan,"he confessed. “Except I saw you, and them, and I just...could not. What have you done to me, Beelz?” he mumbled against her tights, hands on her hips, forehead against her low-belly churning with fire."You look stunning in this dress. Celestial ivory ... it's been so long …" Something jumped inside her chest, doing terrible things.

He remembered. She swallowed hard, couldn’t think about that at that moment, not with Gabriel’s eyes on her , his hands caressing her hips, a silent plea not daring to leave his lips. But it wasn’t needed. 

He was surrendering, and she only needed to nod. Just once.

So she did. 

Gabriel almost ripped off her dress. It was not tender. It was frenetic, and most wanted. A growl died in her throat, an animal sound, fingers sinking in his hair, tugging. His lips were on the skin of her legs, the slight curve of her inner thighs, making their way to her cunt, and she fretted with anticipation. Had she not been a demon, she would have worried about the hickeys. 

Gabriel seemed too focused to look at her, but she managed to see the flush that colored his cheeks. Gabriel was sweating, and it was fulfilling. 

His lips found the treasure between her legs and her body pained delightfully. He paused, seemed to doubt. She took his chin roughly and ordered, “More”. He smiled. She clenched her jaw, surprised by his nerve. 

He licked again, didn’t give her rest while his hand went to her breasts and squeezed, playing with her nipples, his tongue opening the way into her wetness . That killed any coherent thought she may have had left. Her hips trusted without permission against Gabriel’s incomprehensibly skilled mouth. It was doing so well, playing around her clit only to suck and then bury even more into her cunt. 

"Gabriel!" She was going to explode. "Gabriel, stop! I am..."He didn’t. He accelerated, sucked harder. Beelzebub screamed out loud, her head thrown back, nails buried into his shoulders as she came with her back against whatever tree stood behind her . 

Ecstasy. 

She was still coming back to her senses when his face appeared in her blurry vision. He was wiping his mouth with a handkerchief as if he had just eaten a scrumptious dinner. 

Except he never eats. 

A snap and her dress was on her again . 

"You will be the end of me,"he murmured into her hair. Beelzebub was about to propose she return the favor , but he was gone. She felt dumbfounded for a moment, but a smile cracked on her face. That sentence had the taste of a promise. 

Well, she would have to come for Christmas more often . 

Beelzebub frowned. Crowley had told her she would be at three o’clock at the meeting point, but she was being late. Again. She sighed, considering if she should say something about that. Well, she definitely was. But did she want to do it?

It was hard because she knew. She knew where Crowley was coming from, who she had been with. And that knowledge made her deal with emotions she really could not face. And most of all, it made her wonder and crave about doing the same thing with a certain archangel. She closed her eyes, as her heart pounded with jealousy. There they were. The feelings she didn’t want to think about. She was so jealous, of course, she was, cause Crowley could be with her fucking principality with such ease. 

She had to admit that both the serpent and the plump principality had been quite discrete, but anyway who would bother to take a careful look at them would notice it after not much time. They were hopelessly in love. So much, so completely , it was almost disturbing. He had not seen the principality that many times, always from afar, but it was crystal clear for her. The angel shone in Crowley’s presence. One might think that any angel would naturally be bright, but that was not true. 

She could not recall a single moment Gabriel had shined. Heaven was generally cold and unwelcoming, but Aziraphale was a beacon. If only it was Aziraphale ...but Crowley radiated too. Beelzebub wondered how she still was a demon. Indeed she was mischievous and a bit wicked. She seemed fundamentally evil. But actually, under her provocative looks, she was quite ... nice.

Which had, for a demon, the bitter taste of satanic blasphemy. She didn’t know if it was because she was deep down nice that she had been able to fall in love with an angel, or if it was the influence of the golden angelic presence that softened his already tend-to-good aspect. 

If only demons could remember what it was like before the fall…

Their relationship was in any way special and that made everything even worse because what could Beelzebub expect from Gabriel? What could she ask for? Even if she had a carnal relationship with him (which clearly was not the case), what could she do apart from pining dreadfully for those violet eyes?

When Crowley finally managed to arrive, she exuded so much joy, Beelzebub had to check around her there was no other angel in the surrounding.Her icy eyes caught the motion of a gold velvet dress leaving around the corner of the street. 

For Satan's sake!

Could it be more embarrassing? More dangerous? She watched how Crowley tried to compose herself, her mask of nonchalance, everything in place. And still, there was a subtle smirk on her lips.

Beelzebub wondered once again why she didn’t do anything. A single word and she could smash Crowley’s existence in the blink of an eye. Did Beelzebub relate to her, even in her sickening and rising envy? Perhaps. Maybe she liked Crowley despite everything. Maybe she didn’t want to see Crowley vanish into Holy Water for something she wished she would do as well. 

At least Crowley was much braver (or more stupid) than her. 

This way," Beelzebub grumbled. "We have an ambassador to tempt. Fix your dress”

Crowley did as told without answering, her best tempting smile already appearing on her face, red lips matching the redder dress she had chosen for this fancy Christmas celebration. 

Crowley did a marvelous job. Far better than Beelzebub, who couldn't stop thinking about how the Netherlands Ambassador's brown hair was the same shade as hair she so desperately wanted to pass her hands through. She didn’t pay attention,too focused on keeping her anger, frustration, and unwelcomed arousal under control. 

******************

Beelzebub didn’t expect to see him that same evening when she left the party, the last remnants of Christmas carols on the air. Crowley had long left, her target completely smitten by her charms. One glance, one alluring smile - Beelzebub had witnessed the process from a few meters away as the redhead batted her eyes, licked her lips, blew a kiss, and the captivated ambassador invited her to lunch. He had even insisted she come for New Year’s Eve. 

Something she would never do.

Beelzebub could have brought any succubus she knew with her who would have been more willing to indulge in that mission, but she wanted to be sure that single temptation would be accomplished correctly.

Maybe she could have done it herself. Her human corporation was not so bad once the scars were removed. She had been approached by more than one diplomat that night. 

And that, she will understand later, he clearly should have seen. 

She was heading to the gardens,ready to snap her fingers. She would go to Hell, to her private quarters, and make her wild fantasies disappear ... when she felt him.

It was a weird sensation to her right, a subtle change in the air. She had just the time to adjust her features. 

'To what do I owe the honor?' was on the tip of her tongue but she barely could say it. A firm grip encircled her wrist in a heartbeat: the strong, attractive corporation and his scent invaded all her senses.

Quicker than she had expected, he took her to a more intimate corner of the gardens, beautiful landscape over the Potomac at their feet, the light of Washington homes in the distance, snow all around. So idyllic. 

Gabriel was close. Her brain sent out alarming signals as violet eyes fell on her face. Gabriel was not amused at all. She could sense it.She glanced at his lips - plump and wet … and unwelcoming. Didn’t matter. She could kiss him by force. 

"Always the brilliant entrance," she sneered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabriel demanded. His voice was low, unmistakably dark. She grinned.

"As you might imagine, I have come to wish a Merry Christmas to the Netherlander Ambassador. I am sure you appreciate it. You know, the Christmas spirit in these Holy days." She blinked innocently.

"Wish a Merry Christmas?" He smirked. "Is that what you call your vile actions?"

She tilted her head, defiance in her stare. 'His eyes stormed over.

"Wrath Gabriel? You can be so predictable. Here, here" she patted his elbow, a gesture he was not expecting because he made a step backward. 

"What are you talking about?"

“You try so hard to be perfect. Always measured, collected, like a blank paper before ink indelibly marks it. But it annoys you that we are making progress. It enrages you …” She took a step forward. She could see his expression change, the way his eyes widened, how he clenched his jaw, the movement of his Adam’s apple perturbing the impassivity of his neck where she felt a sudden need to bite creamy flesh. 

She could feel Gabriel debating between anger, doubt, and ooh ... was that lust?

It was fucking delicious to see him that way, his demeanors of might and cockyness shading before her eyes. 

Suddenly she forgot any doubts and feelings she didn’t want to deal with, that she had tried to bury in the deepest corner of her Goddamned soul. She closed the distance between them. It felt so good to have him at her mercy. He had come as if he could demand something from her! Her! Prince of Hell! Lord of Flies!

But now he seemed to have forgotten even who he was. She didn’t miss the quick look he gave to her corporation. Taking that as the confirmation she needed, Beelzebub passed her arms around the archangel’s waist. He gulped. 

"You will not win," Gabriel said defiantly.

"You are so delusional, Gabe," she taunted. "If you were so sure of yourself, you wouldn’t feel the need to be here. Are you trying to intimidate me?" She passed her hands under his shirt, grinning more as she touched perfect abdominals under her fingertips. "Wrath, pride ... lust," she whispered into his mouth. "And you call yourself an archangel."

It was too much. In a matter of seconds, Gabriel lost the last shreds of his control. He threw himself on her lips, almost biting, and she welcomed him with a satisfied moan . It was not a gentle kiss, neither a loving one. It was rough and harsh' and exactly what she longed for. His hand found her arse and squeezed

“You knew I was coming. You knew I would reap this ambassador’s soul. So why were you looking for me?: She gripped his hair firmly , made him sink to his knees,. She didn’t need to be rude. Gabriel compiled within a second, his eyes burning. It was as if he was indulging in everything. Worshipping her. The implications of that were overwhelming, so she dismissed them . 

She let his hair go under his fierce stare. Gabriel didn’t flinch. He raised a hand and brushed her palm. 

"Let you win this round and attack later, that was the plan,"he confessed. “Except I saw you, and them, and I just...could not. What have you done to me, Beelz?” he mumbled against her tights, hands on her hips, forehead against her low-belly churning with fire."You look stunning in this dress. Celestial ivory ... it's been so long …" Something jumped inside her chest, doing terrible things.

He remembered. She swallowed hard, couldn’t think about that at that moment, not with Gabriel’s eyes on her , his hands caressing her hips, a silent plea not daring to leave his lips. But it wasn’t needed. 

He was surrendering, and she only needed to nod. Just once.

So she did. 

Gabriel almost ripped off her dress. It was not tender. It was frenetic, and most wanted. A growl died in her throat, an animal sound, fingers sinking in his hair, tugging. His lips were on the skin of her legs, the slight curve of her inner thighs, making their way to her cunt, and she fretted with anticipation. Had she not been a demon, she would have worried about the hickeys. 

Gabriel seemed too focused to look at her, but she managed to see the flush that colored his cheeks. Gabriel was sweating, and it was fulfilling. 

His lips found the treasure between her legs and her body pained delightfully. He paused, seemed to doubt. She took his chin roughly and ordered, “More”. He smiled. She clenched her jaw, surprised by his nerve. 

He licked again, didn’t give her rest while his hand went to her breasts and squeezed, playing with her nipples, his tongue opening the way into her wetness . That killed any coherent thought she may have had left. Her hips trusted without permission against Gabriel’s incomprehensibly skilled mouth. It was doing so well, playing around her clit only to suck and then bury even more into her cunt. 

"Gabriel!" She was going to explode. "Gabriel, stop! I am..."He didn’t. He accelerated, sucked harder. Beelzebub screamed out loud, her head thrown back, nails buried into his shoulders as she came with her back against whatever tree stood behind her . 

Ecstasy. 

She was still coming back to her senses when his face appeared in her blurry vision. He was wiping his mouth with a handkerchief as if he had just eaten a scrumptious dinner. 

Except he never eats. 

A snap and her dress was on her again . 

"You will be the end of me,"he murmured into her hair. Beelzebub was about to propose she return the favor , but he was gone. She felt dumbfounded for a moment, but a smile cracked on her face. That sentence had the taste of a promise. 

Well, she would have to come for Christmas more often .


End file.
